DESCRIPTION: Five years of continuing support totaling $1,645,548 in direct costs are requested for an institutional training program at BUSM for six predoctoral and six postdoctoral fellows. The training focuses on the cellular and molecular biology of aging, with particular emphasis on the biochemistry of aging. This application will merge two previously independent NIA sponsored training programs located in the Departments of Biochemistry and Dermatology, and will include 24 faculty members with research interests in neurobiology, cell growth, cell signaling, connective tissue biochemistry, and genetics. It requests continuation of the combined current number of trainee slots of six predoctoral and six postdoctoral positions. Two of the postdoctoral slots are presently located in the Department of Dermatology training program which will be incorporated into this program. The training includes formal course work, seminars, journal clubs and individual research projects in the areas of cell and molecular biology of aging within a framework of the clinical and epidemiologic aspects of aging. The goal is to train individuals in these areas for both the Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. degrees who will later pursue careers as independent investigators in gerontological research.